Conventionally, some vehicles include a plasma reactor incorporated into the exhaust pipe to treat emissions. Generally, the plasma reactor efficiently reduces noxious gaseous materials and noxious particles that are exhausted from an engine. The plasma reactor requires high-voltage electric power to reduce these emissions. However, the high-voltage systems often suffer from short circuits and open circuit failures.
Often the plasma reactor short circuits when excessive particles accumulate on a surface of the plasma reactor. The open circuit failure occurs by a malfunction of a power supply system caused by vibrations from the vehicle or other mechanical failures to the system.
Associated with plasma reactors generally is a system that uses an optimal power map to adjust the functioning of the plasma reactor to the operating conditions of the engine. However, a drawback of such systems is that they do not focus on stabilizing the plasma reactor system.